Double Cross
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mayborne double cross Jack
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Double Cross

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: PG

SPOILERS: Shades of Gray

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Maybourne double crosses Jack, but there is a happy ending

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story just the other day after read a topic on SG1 Archive site the other day. Sorry for any mistakes in this story.

SONGS:

Jack was home for two hours after he resigned from the Air Force when there was a knock on the door and he went and opened it.

"Maybourne"

"Hello Jack, going to invite me in?"

"What do you want?"

"I heard what happened at the SGC."

"So what?"

"I've got a proposition for you, if you are interested."

"I'm listening."

"Come with me and I'll show you but you will have to be drugged, if you are still interested."

"No needles."

"No needles, just this pill."

"Ok, I'll bite."

Then Jack grabbed his jacket and house keys before he left his home. Once in the truck with Melbourne, he took the pill and swallowed it but what Melbourne didn't know was that Thor had planted a small tracking device in Jack's hand. Two minutes later Jack was asleep.

Three hours later Melbourne woke Jack up; he looked around and noticed that he was in a warehouse somewhere. When he got out of the truck he took a look around.

"Here, you'll need this for your headache" Harry passed Jack a cup of water and two aspirins.

"Thanks"

Once Jack took them, he followed Maybourne through a couple of doors and then he was led into a room that had all sorts of devices.

'_Gee, Cater would have lots of fun with these toys'_ Jack thought to himself.

"What do you think Jack?"

"Interesting; how did you get all of these back here since the other gate was shut down?"

"I have my ways, come look at this."

When Jack saw what it was he now knew how Maybourne communicated with the people that had escaped through the gate almost a year ago.

"Is that a Goa'uld communication ball?"

"Yep, we just brought it back to Earth before you tried to shut down my operation, here; let me show you."

He pushed some buttons, then a man appeared; after they spoke briefly, Maybourne shut it down. He showed Jack around before heading back to the truck. When they were back in the truck, Jack had no choice but to take another pill.

When he woke up, he was lying on his couch and it was four in the morning. He got up and staggered into his bathroom to relieve himself and he took a couple of aspirin and went to bed.

Jack woke up just after ten in the morning. He got up and had a shower, and then he made some coffee before he went outside to get his mail and the paper. He noticed a car two houses down with two men in it and in the other direction a van, so he had a fair idea that his house was bugged. He went back inside and made himself some breakfast and waited.

He knew that he was going out with Sam, Daniel, Janet and Cassie to a hypnotist show that was in town, since it was Cassie's birthday. He gave them a call to see if they still wanted him to join them. They were still angry with him but he was able to change their minds because Cassie was looking forward to seeing them all and they didn't want to disappoint her. Since she didn't know what had happened they all agreed to pretend, just for the evening.

Later that afternoon Maybourne showed up; Jack was outback relaxing in his chair, drinking coffee.

"Jack"

"Maybourne"

"So what do you think, would you like to join our little group?"

"I'm impressed with what you have done for yourselves."

"So, do you want to join or not?"

"What's the catch?"

"That's easy; for you to join our little group I want you to marry Carter."

"What! Are you crazy? No way!"

"Well it is up to you Jack; here is my card and call me when you have decided."

Maybourne put his card on the table and then left. Jack knew that he was in trouble and that he needed to talk to Hammond about this. He would have to find a way to contact him but then he had an idea. Jack went to do some shopping and when he had a chance he went into the men's room. He checked to make sure that he was alone and then he used Thor's transporter device and he was beamed up to Thor's ship.

"Thor!"

"O'Neill, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, can you transport Hammond up here? That is if he is alone of course."

Thor moved a couple of stones and he looked at his control board then moved another stone and Hammond appeared.

"Colonel, what's going on here?"

"Sir, we have a problem. This is the only way I could contact you without being detected."

"What happened?"

"There is a warehouse full of doohickeys and I have seen it. Thor, did you track me yesterday."

"Yes I did."

"Ok, can you show me where I went when I left home with Maybourne?"

"Maybourne? Are you saying that Maybourne is the one behind all of this?"

"Oh yea and about a dozen personnel from Area 51 that I saw. Here is the list of names" and Jack passed the list to Hammond.

"O'Neill, this is what happened to you yesterday" they watched the blinking light.

"Thor can you speed it up please?" Jack asked and he did. When it finally stopped, it was in an area in Denver.

"Ok, stop right there. Can you get a closer look on the location for us?"

Thor moved some stones and it showed them an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

"There you go sir, that is were all the goodies are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thanks for the information Colonel, but that isn't why you had me beamed up?"

"No sir, for me to join his group, Maybourne says I have to marry Carter."

"What, you're joking?"

"Nope, we have to think something up fast sir."

"Ok, leave it to me; I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks sir."

"Ok, Thor can you beam me back to my office?"

Thor moved a stone and Hammond was back in his office

"Ok, thanks Thor for your help."

"That is alright O'Neill. Is there anything else I can do for you before I beam you back to where you were?"

"Yes, can you do up some sort of jamming device for listening devices; so they can't hear anything and they think that there is something wrong with the bugs?"

"Yes, I can help you with that."

Thor did something on one of the control panels and then a small device appeared.

"Here you are; you push the center button and it will glow. When that happens every signal in your house will be cut off until you push the button again. No one will here you talking."

"Thanks Thor. If it is safe, you can beam me back down again."

Thor moved a stone and Jack was back in the men's room. He put the device in his pocket and then he continued with his shopping before heading home. As soon as he arrived home, he got changed and then left to pick up Sam. He left early so he could talk to her before leaving to meet the others at the Chinese restaurant. When he arrived at Sam's house, he noticed that he was being followed by the same car he had seen earlier parked two houses down from his house.

He got out and walked up to her door and he knocked on it. Sam answered it; she had just gotten out of the show and just had her bathrobe on.

"Oh it's you, you better come in."

As soon as Jack walked in and closed the door he took the device out of his pocket and pushed the button. When it glowed he knew he could talk to her.

"Carter, we need to talk."

"No we don't! You hurt me yesterday. I just couldn't believe what you did, why did you do it, why?" Sam was yelling by this time. Jack walked up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Carter… Sam, has General Hammond spoken to you at all this afternoon?"

"No, why?" Sam looked confused.

"Shit!"

Jack let go of Sam and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sam, I need your help with something important."

"What, are you crazy?"

Jack grabbed her arms again and looked into her eyes.

"Carter…Sam I can't tell you everything, not now but I promise I will. What ever happens over the next few days, I would like you to go with whatever happens."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"All I can tell you is that it is big and black ops. You can't tell anyone, not even Daniel, Teal'c, Doc or Cassie. Ok? When it is over I'll tell you everything."

"You know that you can trust me Jack."

Jack let go of her arms and then he cupped her face with both hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, still looking into her eyes. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss; at the same time they wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss became passionate. When they broke apart, Jack leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath.

"Wow that was some kiss." Sam said,

"Yea, it sure was. Sam there is something else you should know."

"What is it Jack?" Jack had pulled out the device and showed it to Sam.

"What is it?"

"Sam, both your place and mine are bugged. They can't hear us because I have this device on; I have to turn it off in a minute, before they suspect something is wrong"

"Ok, you're under cover. Is that is why you have been acting strange this week?"

"Yea, so what ever happens, it's just between you and me, ok."

"Ok, what about General Hammond?"

"He knows what's going on"

"Ok"

"Sam sometime soon I'll have to ask you something in front of everyone and I want you to just follow my lead, ok?"

"Sure, ok"

"Now you better go and get dressed. When you come back out, pretend you are still pissed off with me. "

"Ok"

The Jack gave Sam a quick kiss before she left to go to the bedroom. She quickly got dressed and while she was doing that Jack turned off the device. A couple of minutes later Sam walked out and they started yelling at each other before they left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They got into Jack's truck and left for the restaurant. They ate and talked; Jack had gotten Cassie the five tickets to watch a guy hypnotize other people and to get them to do crazy things on the stage, in front of everyone.

Sam gave her a necklace and matching earrings since Janet let her get her ears pierced for her birthday; Daniel got her a poster of her favorite actor Richard Dean Anderson (she loved watching the program MacGyver).

After dinner, they went to the club where the hypnotist was appearing. When they arrived, Jack showed the guy at the door the tickets and they were shown to their table. The table was up at the front and they ordered drinks while waiting for the show to begin. They talked for a few minutes while waiting for their drinks.

They didn't know that Maybourne had followed them to the show. Maybourne was behind the curtains. He wanted the guy to hypnotize Jack and Sam. This was supposed to be a pay back on a joke, Maybourne told him. The hypnotist agreed to go along with the joke and Maybourne passed him some papers. He told the guy that they were fake and that a friend of his, who would play the Minister, was out in the audience.

A few minutes later the show began and pretty soon everyone was laughing, including Jack. Then, half way through the show, the hypnotist said,

"A little birdie told me that it is someone's birthday today. Who ever it is please put your hand up" Cassie raised her hand and then a light was shining on her.

"Happy Birthday my dear, what is your name?"

"Cassie Fraiser"

"Well Cassie, would you like to come up here" Cassie walked up onto the stage.

"Have you had a good time tonight?"

"Yes"

"Now would you like to see your family down there do something crazy?"

Cassie turned to look at then and she notice that Jack was shaking his head for no, when the others nodded yes, she turned back to look at the guy.

"Sure why not? At least I can tape them and show them later on" and everyone laughed.

"Ok, why don't you go back to your seat and have your family come up on the stage here."

They all got up from the table and Jack wasn't happy about it but he did it for Cassie. As soon as Cassie was sitting down she took her camera out and started taping every thing.

First of all he asked for their names, which they answered and then he put them all under and he asked Cassie,

"What would you like to see first?"

"Daniel and mom kissing and then Jack and Sam kissing."

He told them what to do and they all did it and when they all came up for air,

"Ok, now that was interesting. Jack, do you love Sam?"

"Yes"

"Sam, do you love Jack?"

"Yes"

"Ok Daniel, do you love Janet?"

"Yes"

"Janet, do you love Daniel?"

"Yes"

"Ok, just for fun; Daniel, Jack, I want you to get down on one knee and propose to your ladies."

Daniel got down on one knee in front of Janet; Jack did the same with Sam.

"Stop, we forgot the rings"

One of the waitresses showed up with two plastic rings and he gave one to each of them.

"Carry on."

Jack proposed to Sam, while Daniel did the same to Janet. They both said yes. As soon as the men stood up, they kiss them. When they broke apart, he told them to sleep when he touched them. They dropped their heads as soon as he touched them..

"Cassie, would you like to see them get married?"

"Sure why not?"

"Ok, what we need is a Minister, any one want to officiate as the Minister?"

"Yea, I'll do it."

"Come on up" then the man walked up onto the stage.

"Ok, do you need anything?"

"Yes, rings and a marriage license."

"Ok, we have a fake marriage license and some other rings."

He passed the papers and the rings to the Minister.

"Ok, who would you like to marry first?"

"These two, Jack and Sam" they got into place and then the Minister asked them.

"Do you Jack take Sam to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do"

"Sam, do you take Jack to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do"

"Jack put this ring on her finger and repeat after me; With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed"

Then Jack slipped it onto her finger and then Sam did the same thing.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack gave Sam a passionate kiss and signed the license. When this was all done, they took a break so they could continue on with the show. The hypnotist took them all out to the back of the stage and he returned Janet and Daniel back to normal, so that they could check on Cassie. He was just about to do the same with Jack and Sam, when Maybourne showed up. The Minister passed him the papers and he left. Maybourne stopped the guy from snapping them out of their trances.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"There is something I wanted to whisper into Jack's ear before you do."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, what word do you use to take them out of their trances?" The guy leaned over and whispered into his ear,

"Sam is chocolate lover and Jack is blue red jell-o."

"Ok, thanks" then the guy left them. Maybourne leaned over Jack and whispered in his ear,

"Jack, listen to me. I want you to make passionate love to your wife tonight at her place and in the morning I want you to leave at 0520 and go home and wait for my call."

The he turned to Sam and whispered in her ear,

"I want you to make passionate love to Jack tonight in your bed and then I want you to go to sleep at 0500 in the morning and set your alarm clock for 1200 hours."

Once he was done he said to them both,

"You can go now, the show is over, go home."

The promptly stood up and left. Maybourne left ten minutes later and the second half of the show began.

"Mom, where are Jack and Sam?"

"I don't know Cassie, Daniel any ideas?"

Daniel looked around, puzzled. When the hypnotist appeared he noticed that Jack and Sam weren't at their table. He called both Daniel and Janet up onto the stage and he asked them where their friends were. Just then the fire alarms went off and everyone had to leave the building.

They were outside looking for Jack and Sam. An hour later one of the firemen said that some people had gone home before someone had started a fire in the kitchen. Daniel tried to call Jack while Janet tried to call Sam but all they got were their answering machines, so they ended up heading home.

The next morning Jack left Sam's place at 0520 and when he got home he went to bed. At 0700, the phone rang and Maybourne brought him out of the trance. He told him that there was an envelope on his front steps. He went and got it and when he opened it there was one piece of paper with a gate address on it. This was where the secret base was, so Jack knew what he had to do.

He went back into the house and took a shower. He didn't remember anything about what had happened last night. Once he was dressed, he copied the address and a message and put it into his pocket. He put the envelope in his bag then he left his place and he drove to the base and talked to Hammond about returning to Edora.

He let him do it and Colonel Makepeace was there when he said it. Hammond got up and shook Jack's hand and at the same time Jack passed a note to him. Hammond slipped it into his pocket. Jack gave him a salute, which he returned and then General Hammond told Walter to dial Edora and then Jack was gone. Once Colonel Makepeace left the office, General Hammond took the note out and read it.

_Sir, _

_Something happened last night at the show and I don't remember anything that happened. I was hypnotized until this morning. Can you find out what happened? I think Maybourne has double crossed us somehow. He knew that I wouldn't marry Carter. She knows that I'm undercover but I didn't tell her what it was about. Please look after her until I can find all the bad apples in the SGC. Here is the gate address where their base is; tell Thor that I'll send the signal as soon as I take care of all the rotten apples._

_Jack_.

General Hammond wrote down the gate address and a small note and then got a small white stone and put both of them on his desk, with the stone on the piece of paper, then pushed the button and it disappeared. He called Janet and Daniel to his office even if they were on down time. He knew that they were with Jack and Sam last night, taking Cassie out for her birthday dinner.

Sam's alarm went off, and then her phone rang. When she answered,

"Carter"

"Chocolate Lover" and then the phone went dead.

Sam came out of the trance. She looked around and wondered how she got home. She didn't remember anything from last night. Fortunately she had three days of down time, so it didn't matter that she had slept so late. She did some shopping and housework, worked in her garden and just relaxed. She found herself thinking about Jack and the kiss he gave her and about what he had said to her.

Janet and Daniel arrived at the General's office. Thor had also given him a device for jamming, which only worked in his office. They talked about what had happened at the show the night before. Daniel had brought in the videotape that Cassie had taken of the show, since he and Janet couldn't remember anything.

They watched what had happened; Daniel and Janet were blushing when they saw what had happened to them. When it came to the wedding part and the man playing the "Minister" showed his face, General Hammond's eyes widened. He was shocked and by the end of the tape they just couldn't believe what had happened and they talked for a moment about the events. He dismissed them but asked for several copies of the tape and told them not to tell anyone about what they now knew. Both Daniel and Janet were confused but they followed orders.

General Hammond was on the phone to the President almost immediately after they left his office, to give him an update on the status of the undercover operation and he told him about Jack's note. He went over the events of the night before. The President said that he would talk to the Joint Chiefs about what had happened and he would get back to him. General Hammond had recognized the man from the video tape; he was the Minister who had performed his daughter's wedding five years before and if those paper's were real and not fake, Maybourne was in a lot of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been six weeks since Jack had left the SGC. General Hammond had found out that the paper that Jack and Sam had signed was real. He had even found the hypnotist, who was able to bring Sam out of it properly and apologized for what had happened. He told the General and Sam the he thought it was a joke, not that it was for real. He also gave his statement about the Minister and Maybourne.

SG1 has been off world four times with Colonel Makepeace as the new team leader. On the fifth mission, as soon as Sam arrived on the other side she ran to the nearest trees and threw up; Daniel went to help her.

Colonel Makepeace was going to have Sam Court Martialed for disobeying an order. This did not make Daniel and Teal'c happy campers with their new leader.

"Sam are you ok, you look pale?"

"I'll be ok Daniel, it must have been something I ate this morning" Daniel passed Sam his canteen.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute"

"Ok, we will get things set up for you."

"Thanks Daniel, I wish Jack was here, he would kick his ass."

"Yea he would, I miss him too Sam."

Then Daniel went over to Teal'c to help him carry the boxes.

"What the hell is wrong with Major Cater?"

"She has just been sick; she hasn't been well for the last couple of days. In case you haven't noticed, half of the SGC has come down with the summer flu and now Sam might have it too, Colonel." Daniel said yelling, and then he turned to Teal'c.

"Come on Teal'c, let's get this over and done with so we can get Sam home and let Janet check her over."

"Indeed" then they walked away.

"Sam said she will be along as soon as she finished throwing up Colonel" Daniel said over his shoulder.

Colonel Makepeace decided to follow them. When Sam noticed that they were out of site, she moved over to where one of the rocks was and sat on it, looking at the Stargate.

"I wish you where here Jack; God I miss you."

"Your wish is my command" Jack said from behind Sam.

She jumped up and spun around to see Jack coming out of the bushes, with a smile on his face

"Jack!"

Sam went over to him and they hugged one another and kissed.

"Sam, I have missed you too. How are you really feeling?"

"I'll be ok, I miss you so much".

"I heard what you said about Makepeace and I so wanted to kick his ass,"

making Sam giggle and smile.

"Jack there is so much going on at the SGC at the moment and with us also."

"What do you mean Sam?"

"How much longer before you can come home?"

"This is my last one, have you got a pen and paper on you?"

"Yes"

Sam gave him her small notebook and pen. He started writing down names on it and then passed it back to Sam.

"Sam give this note to Hammond, he will know what it means. I'll be coming home soon. Now, you better go."

"Ok, when you do come home I'll cook your favorite meal and have a hot bath waiting for you."

"And cake?"

"Of course" Sam said smiling.

"Sweet, you better go now. I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Jack" then she gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

After she walked away, Jack hid something behind some rocks.

An hour later, Sg1 one returned to the 'gate and Colonel Makepeace took the hidden device.

"Gotcha" Jack said quietly to himself, as he watched from behind the boulder.

Sam was the last one to go through the wormhole, she stopped and turned around and Jack stood up from behind the boulder. Sam gave Jack one of her special smiles which always melted Jack's heart and then she turned and went through the gate.

When Sam arrived on the other side, Colonel Makepeace told General Hammond that he wanted Sam Court Martialed for disobeying an order.

"Major, care to explain?"

"Sir, when I arrived on the other side I ran to the nearest bushes sir and I left my breakfast there, sir."

"I see; we will talk about this later, report to the infirmary people." As they were all leaving the gate room,

"General Hammond sir" Sam said after she had waited until everyone was gone.

"Yes Major?"

"Jack is coming home soon sir. I saw him on the planet and he asked me to give you this." Sam passed the note to him; he read it and smiled.

"Ok, thanks Major. It looks like he will be home tonight."

"It looks like I have some shopping to do. I promised him his favorite meal and cake of course and a hot bath" Hammond chuckled and Sam smiled.

"You better go then; oh do the others know?"

"No sir"

"Ok, I hope you are feeling alright Major."

"I hope so too sir; it must be the summer flu that's been going around."

They were just leaving when the gate started spinning. A few minutes later, Jack was back and the SGC people, who were involved, including Makepeace, were arrested. Then Jack turned to Hammond,

"Sir, mission accomplished" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Well done Jack, I think that a debriefing is in order."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SG1, General Hammond and their allies were all debriefed by Jack. They were told about what had happened and what had been done to stop it. Their trust, that had almost been lost, was reconfirmed. Maybourne and his friends were also arrested as were four others from the SGC.

Later that night, after Janet had finally let Jack go home, he was pleasantly surprised when he arrived home. There was a blue hybrid four-wheel drive Ford station wagon parked outside of his two car garage. He thanked the SF who had given him a lift and started up the walk.

He could smell meat being grilled and then he remembered what Sam had said to him on the planet just hours earlier. That brought a smile and he walked around to the back of the house and stopped; he could see Sam cooking at his barbeque.

"I was wondering when you were getting home," Sam said, not taking her eyes off the meat; she didn't want to burn it.

"Oh, you know what Doc is like with her needles" Jack said as he walk across the grass and then up the steps. Sam opened a beer and passed it to him with a smile.

"I know, she called me when she let you go" Jack walked around to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"I know, later ok, dinner is ready."

"Mmm, it smells good. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, just sit down and relax ok"

"Ok"

He kissed her neck before sitting down and watching Sam at work. Sam put the two steaks on the plates with a baked potato each and garlic bread that was wrapped in tinfoil; the salad was already on the table. She put his plate in front of him before putting hers down. She took care of turning Jack's barbeque off before sitting down to join him. Sam noticed that Jack was really enjoying his meal.

" Sam this is great, thank you."

"I'm pleased that at least the steak isn't burnt" Sam said, smiling as she took a bite of the garlic bread.

"How are you feeling Sam after what happened on the planet?"

"I'm fine; Daniel told Janet what had happened and she ran some tests."

"Was it the flu?"

"No"

Sam stopped eating and put down her knife and fork. Jack noticed and he stopped and looked at her.

"Sam, what's wrong? " Sam looked up at him.

"Janet told me that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jack was shocked and then he put his knife and fork down.

"Jack it's yours and there is something else."

"Sam, it can't be mine, we didn't…" Sam nodded her head yes and then tears started falling.

Jack got up and went around the table and lifted Sam up and hugged her.

"Jack, the only time it could have happened was when we were hypnotized. General Hammond was able to find the hypnotist and he was able to bring me out of the trance properly. Dr. MacKenzie put me under hypnosis again to find out what really happened that night" Jack pulled away and looked at her.

"What happened Sam, please tell me?"

"When I finally did remember… Jack it was so embarrassing to have to tell Dr. MacKenzie and General Hammond about what we did when we got back to my house." Sam put her head on his chest while Jack stroked her back.

"I wish I could remember what happened that night Sam."

"You will have to be hypnotized twice; once for the deprogramming and the second will be for you to remember what happened that night."

"Do I have to go though it?"

"Yes, you will have to go to see Dr. MacKenzie tomorrow morning; the hypnotist will be there for the first part."

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"After it is all over you will be pleased that you can remember what has happened between us."

"Will I though?"

"Yes you will. Let's just say that you could put all the airmen to shame with what we did together."

"Was it that good?"

"Yep, you were a wild animal Jack and I loved it."

Sam was now looking into his eyes and then she noticed that he was blushing and she was smiling.

"That good?"

"Oh yea" then Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"I better show up tomorrow then and find out myself, unless this is a trick?"

"Trust me Jack, after you have finished with Dr. MacKenzie, let's just say he will be blushing by the time you leave his office, I should know." Jack's eye brows rose up and he smiled.

"Come on, let's eat before dinner gets cold," Jack said and then he gave her a quick kiss before they sat down to finish their dinner.

After they had their dinner they cleaned up before having the cake. They decided to have it in doors, since it was getting dark outside. They were just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dad, sir; this is a surprise, come on in."

"Sam, who was at the door?" Jack asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Jacob, sir, this is a surprise, come on in, coffee, juice, cake."

"What Sort?"

"Chocolate gateau Dad" Sam said.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'll grab a couple of plates and forks," Jack said, and then he disappeared back in to the kitchen. Jacob gave Sam a hug.

"How are you kiddo?"

"I'm ok, thanks Dad, please sit."

By that time Jack came back with two more plates and forks, Sam had cut up the cake between the four of them.

"Colonel, Major, I called the Tok'ra three weeks ago, after what happened. Jacob here showed up a couple of minutes before SG1 arrived back and he was listening to your debriefing Jack. I told him what Colonel Maybourne did to you two and that means, Jack, that you are safe for now." Hammond said, smiling.

"Ok, Sam talked me into seeing Mackenzie tomorrow, so I'm going."

"That's good to hear" Hammond said

"Dad there is something you should know."

"Sam, I already know about the marriage, George told me what had happened."

"Sir?" Sam said, looking at him.

"It's true. You two are legally married; I still don't know how Maybourne pulled it off but he did."

"That wasn't what I was thinking of sir, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"Dad, please hear me out."

"Ok, just one question, is Jack the father?"

"Yes. When we were still under the influence of the hypnotic trance, Maybourne

instructed us to make love and there has been no one else."

"So I'm going to be a grandfather, Jack"

"Don't worry Jacob, you know I wouldn't hurt your little Sammy" Sam elbowed Jack in the ribs.

"Hey, that hurt!" Jack said, rubbing his side.

"It was either that or Janet's needles" Sam said smiling.

"Don't remind me, I'm going to be sore for the next few days considering all the injections she gave me tonight" making the others laugh.

"She did have lots of catching up to do" Sam said and then she gave Jack a kiss, which made him smile. Then she turned to her dad.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about Jack hurting me, because Janet will threaten him with her needles and then there is Daniel and Teal'c and Cassie as well, so everything has been taken care of."

"That's good to hear Sam."

"Sir, what about Maybourne?"

"He has been arrested with his friends and charges have been file against him, for what he did to you and for stealing from our allies. Both the Minister and the hypnotist where shocked about the way Maybourne used them. They both thought they were helping play a joke on you two and didn't realize that they were being double-crossed by Colonel Maybourne."

"That's good news" Jack said.

"Sir, what will happen to us?" Sam ask

"I have spoken to the Joint Chiefs of Staff several times in the past few days. You aren't going to be Court Martialed for what has happened and, you can remain on the same team as long as you are professional at work. With that caveat, it is ok with them."

"Thank you sir" Jack said

"Sir, I have a request. I would like to request permission to be transferred off of SG1?"

"What? Sam no" Jack said.

"Jack please, hear me out."

"Sam?"

"Jack, please; it's only going to be temporary since I'm pregnant. You saw what happened when I went thought the wormhole. If the Jaffa on the other side are firing at us, you don't want me throwing up and not firing back or me getting injured do you?"

"Jack, Sam is right you know, you don't want to risk her or the baby," Jacob said.

"Yea, you are right; the team won't be the same with out you Sam" then Jack gives her a hug and a kiss.

"Jack, what are we going to do about our homes?"

"Your place is small and I only have a two bedroom. How about we sell both homes and buy a new one together?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Also, how about a second wedding and soon before I start to show" Sam said putting both of her hands on her stomach and smiling.

"Jacob, when do you have to return to the Tok'ra?"

"Not until Thursday."

"Sir how long is the Minister going to be in town for?" Sam asked.

"Until Wednesday."

"Jack, how about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday is ok with me, Sir?"

"I'll arrange everything; you two get your wedding rings sorted out and what you are going to wear also"

"Jack, we have to talk to Janet and Daniel."

Jack got up and went to his phone and he made the first call.

"Daniel, its Jack… yea I'm fine, can you come around now… you're where… ok bring the both of them too…we will tell you guys when you get here ok? Oh, call Teal'c will ya… ok, thanks bye."

Then Jack hung up and went back into the living room and sat next to Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Daniel is around at Janet's; they are coming over now with Cassie and he is going to give Teal'c a call."

"Ok, I better head off. SG1 is on down time for a week and you two can have two weeks off after your wedding" Hammond said, smiling as he stood up.

"Thank you sir" Sam said, as she gave him a hug

"Yea, thanks for getting everything sorted out for us" Jack said as he showed him to the door. "Good night Sir" Sam said

"Good night, sir, thanks" Jack said, as he shook Hammonds hand.

"That's alright, good night all."

Then Hammond walked to his car and drove off. Jack closed his door and returned to the lounge.

"Jacob, would you like some juice? I know that Sam bought some today."

"Have you got any beer Jack and since you are my son in law, how about you start calling me Dad?" Jacob said, smiling.

"Ok Dad, a beer it is, Sam?"

"Juice for me Jack, thanks."

Then Jack took the plates and the left over cake back into the kitchen and to get two beers and an orange juice for Sam.

"Sam, how far long are you?" Jacob asked.

"Jack and I have been married for six weeks, so it would be about six weeks along."

By that time Jack had returned with the drinks and he sat down next to Sam. They talked until Daniel, Cassie, Janet, and Teal'c arrived. Jack and Sam told them about everything that had happened and about the pregnancy. They were happy for them. They talked about the planning of a wedding at such short notice and what they would need to do to organize it. They told them that Sam would still be on SG1 and that they were going to sell both of their houses and buy a larger house together.

The next day Jack went to see Dr. Mackenzie and the hypnotist, while Sam and Janet went shopping for both wedding and bride's maid dresses. Jacob and Cassie helped Hammond get everything sorted out for the wedding reception. At the SGC Cassie confirmed the information of Jack and Sam's wedding with Walter, who told Siler, etc; the news spread like wildfire and everyone wanted to pitch in and help

Jack met up with Sam at a restaurant downtown for lunch, while Janet took care of the dresses for Sam. After lunch Jack and Sam went shopping for their wedding rings. While they were waiting to be served, they were also looking at some of the engagement rings. They both liked a blue oval sapphire surrounded by sixteen diamonds. When the sales assistant came to help them, Jack asked to look at the ring. After they had a closer look at the ring, Jack slipped it on Sam's finger and it was a perfect fit.

It looked beautiful on her hand and they loved it. They took the ring, along with two matching, plain 18ct wedding bands.

They then stopped at a Real Estate agency. They looked over the selection they had of available homes for sale. They noticed a sign that there was going to be a house for auction the next day but that was their wedding day. They went to look at the house; it was a two story country home on five acres just outside the city limits. They decided to check out its history.

They found out that the man who was selling it had, along with his sister in California, inherited it from their mother, who had passed away two months earlier and they wanted to sell the farm. He told Jack and Sam that it was his parent's first and only home. They had bought it just after they got married; his father had died twenty years before but his mother stayed on until she died. He showed them some photos of the place. With his sister living in California and himself living in Texas, they had decided to sell the place.

"What time is the auction tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning"

"Jack what do you think?"

"Do you like it Sam?"

"I know you do and yes, I do like it. There is plenty of space for all those summer family barbeques and plenty of room for our kids to run around."

"Ok, I'll try to make it here in the morning for the auction." Sam gave Jack a kiss. Before they left the agency, they gave the listing for both of their houses to the agent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as they left the agency, they went to their bank to talk to the manager about how high they could go at the auction. He worked out how much of a mortgage they would give them for the property. When they left the bank, they did some more shopping for couple of hours and then stopped off at a coffee shop for a break.

"Sam, how would you like to go up to my cabin for our two week honeymoon?"

"You have been asking me up there, so ok. After our coffee I wouldn't mind buying a couple of bikinis to wear while we are up there" Sam said, smiling.

"Sam they won't last long on you" Jack said, smiling and flicking his eyebrows at her, which made her giggle.

"Come on then fly boy, we still have things to get before tomorrow."

When they finished the last of their coffee, they finished up the shopping. When they were done, they headed back to Sam's place where Jacob would be waiting for them. When they arrived, they saw that Jacob's SUV and Daniel's car were there.

They were greeted by Cassie, who helped them with their bags. As soon as the bags were in Sam's room, both Janet and Cassie grabbed Sam by her hands and took her outside. She asked them what was going on and then she stopped at the side of Daniel's car. She saw that the men were doing the same with Jack; they were heading to Jacob's SUV. Jack and Sam wanted to know what was going on.

Cassie told them, hens and bucks night. Both Jack and Sam were surprised and they both decided to go for it. They were able to give one another a kiss before they were shoved into the two trucks. Janet was driving one and Daniel the other.

The men went around to Jack's place, where almost every man from the SGC was gathered in his back yard, waiting for him. They were having a barbeque and drinks and they everyone was already having a good time.

Janet dropped Cassie of at a neighbors place while she took Sam out on the town. Their first place was a restaurant; as soon as they got in the door they were greeted by all the women from the SGC and many of the wives of the men who worked there. They had their dinner and Janet made sure that Sam wore a veil. Janet also gave a speech, telling the others how she had met Sam and what type of person she was.

Two hours later, after their long dinner, they went to a couple of male strip clubs. They all enjoyed themselves. Sam finally arrived home just after one in the morning. Jacob was up and waiting for her and they talked for a bit and Sam showed him the engagement ring that Jack gave her before she went to bed.

Jack was talking to some of the men at his home; they all were having a great time. Some time during the night Jack told Jacob that they were putting both homes up for sale and hopefully buying a farm just outside of town. Jack told him about the auction in the morning. Luckily, the wedding was in the afternoon in the park just across the road from Sam's home. Jacob wished him the best for tomorrow's auction.

Everyone was gone by midnight; Jack finished cleaning up his place and then went to bed, since it was going to be busy the next morning.

The next morning Jack called Sam to see how she was and how it had gone last night. They talked for a bit before Jack had to leave for the auction. When he arrived at the agency where the auction was taking place there were about a dozen or more people there already. When the auction started he waited until the just the right time before he put his bid in and he was very pleased that his was the successful bid.

Afterward Jack went to the office to sign the papers for the place and told the agent that Sam will stop in later for her signature. Jack headed to his truck and when he got there he called Sam up and told her the good news; that the place was theirs as soon as she signed the papers. He told her how much he paid for the place and she was very happy about the news. They talked for couple of more minutes before hanging up. Sam told her dad about the successful bid and he was happy for them and was looking forward to seeing their new home.

It was after lunch when Sam finally was able to sign the papers for the farm and the bank mortgage; Jack had already been in to sign the mortgage papers earlier. Sam showed Jacob their new home. He was surprised when he saw that the place was a real "handyman's special" and would need a lot of work to be done to it. Then Selmac gave Jacob an idea and Jacob agreed to it.

A few hours later Jack and Sam renewed their wedding vows in front of over four hundred guests. Mark and his family couldn't make it. Only Jacob, Jack and General Hammond were in their dress blues, everyone else was wearing causal clothing. Daniel wore a blue suit that was close in color to "Air Force blue".

Sam's dress had an ivory, short sleeve bodice with a heart shaped neckline with a Basque 'V' down the front and a ball gown skirt. She was carrying white roses for her bouquet and also had tiny white roses in her hair. Janet and Cassie's dresses were lavender in the same style as Sam's dress. Their bouquets were also white like Sam's but smaller and they also had tiny white roses in their hair.

**NOTE: the dress i chose for this story is from ru021**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the wedding and the pictures were taken of the happy couple and the wedding party, they all headed back to the SGC. Everyone was having a good time in the mess hall; there was heaps of finger food and drinks. Everyone was congratulating them on their marriage. The cake was a four tier heart shaped chocolate cake with white buttercreme frosting with white roses around the edging of the cake and pale pink hearts each embossed with a white 'S' and a light blue 'J' on them. There was an Air Force groom and his bride as the cake topper.

Just before the dancing began Daniel caught the bride's garter, while Janet caught the bouquet. Sam and Jack lead off the dancing and were then joined by everyone.

Jack and Sam stayed in a hotel for their wedding night. They now remembered what had happened to them that night, so they decided to do it again but this time both of them would be remembering everything, together. They spent the next two weeks up at Jack's cabin; they enjoyed themselves before heading back home.

When they arrived at Sam's place it was empty. There was a note taped on the door, telling them to go to their new house. That's what they did but one thing they did notice before leaving was that Sam's house was sold. They went to check on Jack's place. There was a sold sign on the front lawn and the house was empty. They went on to their new home and received a shock when they got there. They saw a house that had been fixed up; a new roof, the old single garage was gone and had been replaced with a triple one, the driveway had a new blacktop and the house was painted and the veranda was repaired.

When they got out of Jack's truck they had a look around the place for any more changes. There was now a swimming pool in the backyard and a new long picnic table where they could easily fit twenty plus people at it and there the gardens had been re-planted as well.

They went into the house and Jack carried Sam over the threshold. When he put her down they saw all of their furniture had been placed in the rooms. The inside of the house had been painted, with new carpets in all the rooms. There was a completely remodeled kitchen with new appliances; they checked the rest of the house and they loved it but they were confused.

Who knew about the house was what was puzzling them after checking out the house. They were amazed at what had been done. Then Sam remembered showing her father the house; they put two and two together and came up with an answer. It was the SGC personnel who must have done it for them as a wedding present. They thanked them all when they returned to work the next day.

Six and a half months later Sam gave birth to Hannah Samantha O'Neill and Jacob Harry O'Neill.

Three months later Jack and Sam visited Harry in prison. Jack and Sam were allowed to see him in a private room.

"Maybourne" Jack said as Harry walked into the room. To say that he was shocked to see them was an understatement.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"For one thing, we remember everything that happened the night we were hypnotized."

"What? How?"

"Oh, we got the guy to re-hypnotize us and made us remember everything."

"Everything?" Harry was shocked and nervous.

"Yes, everything! We just wanted to say thank you Harry" Jack said smiling.

"What for?"

"This"

Jack got up from his seat and bent over to pick up his son, who was awake. He walked around the table to Harry and put him in his arms. When Harry looked at the small bundle in his arms he saw a pair of blue eyes looking up at him.

"Harry, this is Jacob Harry O'Neill."

"Your son? He looks like Major Carter."

"Yep" Jack said smiling. Then Sam walked over and sat next to Harry.

"This is Hannah Samantha O'Neill" Sam said and Harry looked at the small bundle in Sam arms; Hannah's eyes with brown.

"Jack, she looks like you."

"Yep she does alright. She is even starting to grab things already" Sam said, smiling at he husband.

"So the night I made you two make love to each other, this is the result of it?"

"Yes Harry"

"Wow, congratulations to both of you."

"Thanks"

They talked until their time was up. When they left Jack stopped and turned around and said to Harry.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance to be a father Harry" and with that they were gone.

The end :-)

**NOTE: thank you for all of your reviews, i'm please you all love reading this story, i'm one happy shipper camper. :-D**


End file.
